


Я буду жить

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Dildos, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Forced Defloration, Non-Consensual, Public Sex, Torture, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Темному Лорду нужно знать, где прячется Поттер. Белла решает выслужиться и заодно проверить Снейпа на верность их господину.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Luna Lovegood
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892614
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Я буду жить

**Author's Note:**

> Пытки и принудительное лишение девственности. Особо чувствительным лучше не читать.

— Ну что, девочка моя, продолжим? Или ты сейчас расскажешь нам с директором Снейпом все, что знаешь о Поттере?

Негромкий хрипловатый голос пробирается под кожу, сводит с ума и заставляет ощущать себя абсолютно беспомощным. Белла всегда была ненормальной, с самой юности, но, пожалуй, только сейчас Северус понимает, насколько она безумна на самом деле. Его тошнит от отвращения и жалости, он хочет выйти, но, столкнувшись взглядом с тёмными, горящими огнём сумасшествия глазами, прикусывает щёку изнутри и остаётся досматривать устроенное специально для него представление. И молиться, чтобы мисс Лавгуд выдержала и не повредилась окончательно умом после пережитого.

— Я ничего не знаю! — всхлипывает привязанная к кровати Лавгуд. — Не знаю! Гарри не говорил с нами о своих планах.

Это похоже на вздорного мальчишку, привыкшего к опасностям, но Беллу вряд ли удовлетворит такой ответ. Она поворачивает голову своей жертвы и применяет к ней легилименцию, безжалостно препарируя мозги. Северус только огромным усилием воли заставляет себя не вмешиваться: он опытный легилимент и слишком хорошо понимает возможные последствия такого грубого вмешательства. Невозможность сосредоточиться и бесконечные кошмары — самые невинные из них. Ему было хоть ненамного, но легче оставаться на месте и пытаться не замечать происходящего, когда Белла пытала девчонку, оставляя на её коже кровавые узоры. Проходит минута, прежде чем Беллатрикс с разочарованным стоном отстраняется и с силой бьёт Лавгуд по лицу.

— Глупая курица! Не хочешь по-хорошему — будет по-плохому! Круцио!

Лавгуд выгибает на кровати дугой, и она кричит от невозможной, выжигающей боли. Северус знает, что крики жертв Беллу заводят, поэтому совсем не удивляется, когда она трансфигурирует стоящую на столе кружку во внушительный фаллоимитатор и начинает водить им по обнаженному телу девчонки, размазывая кровь. Лавгуд смотрит на предмет в руках мучительницы с ужасом, отчаянно дергается, пытаясь вырваться, сводит колени вместе, но это не помогает — Белла одной рукой втыкает ей в плечо нож, а другой безжалостно вводит игрушку.

— Девственница! Северус, ты только представь — в Хогвартсе, в этом рассаднике греха и гормонов, оказывается, можно остаться девственницей в таком возрасте! — смеётся Белла, двигая рукой туда и обратно. Северуса тошнит. Он отчаянно жалеет девчонку, но ничем помочь ей не может. Будь прокляты Тёмный Лорд и его фанатичные слуги!

Белла садится на колени между ног Лавгуд, поворачивается к нему, смотрит с усмешкой, поднимает тяжелую юбку и, продолжая трахать плачущую девчонку фаллоимитатором, трогает себя. «У Люциуса бы точно встало», — посещает Северуса несвоевременная мысль. Люциус любит наблюдать за сексом и даже как-то уговорил его вступить в связь с Нарциссой, оказавшейся страстной любовницей. Извращенцы чёртовы!

Движения Беллы становятся рваными, она вытаскивает из Лавгуд игрушку, вводит в себя и буквально через несколько движений рукой бурно кончает, чуть не упав на девчонку. Отдышавшись, она встаёт, одергивает юбку, благодарно треплет Лавгуд по мокрой щеке, с силой выкручивает сосок, проводит пальцем по ране на плече и подходит к нему.

— Позаботься о маленькой дряни, Северус. Хоть она и бесполезна, я, пожалуй, нашла ей хорошее применение. Я доложу Лорду о провале. И о твоей верности.

Северус кивает, с трудом удерживая на лице маску безразличия, и позволяет себе немного расслабиться, только когда за чокнутой сукой закрывается дверь. Он чувствует себя грязным ничтожеством. Он не смог защитить свою ученицу. Тяжело вздохнув, Северус подходит к кровати и встречает полный паники взгляд Лавгуд.

— Я не причиню вам зла, мисс... Луна. Я...

Девчонка долго смотрит на него, потом внезапно кивает, обмякнув.

— Делайте то, что нужно, профессор. Я буду жить.


End file.
